Partner in Crime
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: Matt Giraud has a little something up his sleeve involving Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta. Can he get Megan Joy to help him, and will their plan succeed or fail? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! It's me. Again. This is another "tweet inspired" story. This particular tweet was from Megan Joy, and if anyone follows her you know what I mean. She said she was writing with her "partner in crime." I decided to take that expression to a whole other level. Enjoy!!! I'll let you read now. **

**Partner In Crime**

It was a month after the American Idols Live! Tour had ended. All the stars were back in their hometowns, resuming their daily lives as people of America. The 9th place finisher, Megan Joy, lives in Salt Lake City, Utah. But at this moment she happened to be in Los Angeles, California visiting her family. She had taken a day to see her best friend from American Idol, Allison Iraheta, who happens to live in LA as well. The two girls had missed each other a lot, and were excited to spend some quality time together again. And that's where we see them now.......

Megan and Allison were watching TV at Allison's when Megan's cell phone rang. She looked down, and then picked it up. Allison turned down the volume on the TV.

"Hello?" Megan answered.

"Finally! You never pick up the phone anymore," said the voice on the other end.

"I've been busy," she replied curtly.

"Whatever. Where are you?"

"Who's that?" Allison asked, still looking at the TV.

Megan covered the phone. "It's matt," she told Allison, then picked it up again."I'm at Allison's Matt," she said.

"You're with her? Good," Matt said.

"Tell him I say hey," Allison said.

"Allison says hey. I'm busy now Matt, I'll call you later," Megan told him.

"Meg, no! You've put this off long enough! Don't hang----" Click.

Megan shut the phone and turned back to the TV.

**********

After leaving Allison's house, Megan went back to her hotel and called Matt as she promised.

"Why the hell did you hang up on me??" he asked her incredulously.

"Because Allison was sitting right next to me. Do you want us to get caught? I'm not stupid!" she shot back.

Megan heard Matt sigh over the line.

"It's been long enough, Megan. We have to do this."

Megan bit her lip. "But why, Matt? Why does it have to be this way?"

"Listen, Meg." Matt's voice was starting to get more impatient. "We both aren't signed. We need money. You have a kid that needs to get into college, and I don't want to live alone for the rest of my life. If we kill Adam Lambert and steal his fortune, we'll be set. But you can't back out now. It's been long enough. He should have been dead three weeks ago.

Megan tried not to cry. "Okay, fine," she gave in.

"Good. Call me tomorrow. We'll work a plan." Matt hung up. Megan sat down on her bed and burst into tears.

**********

The next day, after a lot of hesitation, Megan picked up her cell and dialed Matt.

"Okay, I have an idea," Matt told her after he picked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Who's Adam's best friend?"

"Um, I don't know. Drake? His brother, maybe?" Megan answered.

"No, Allison, stupid," Matt said, annoyed.

"So Adam and Allison are really close. So what?" Now Megan was annoyed.

"Megan, spend lots of time with Allison. Try and find out where Adam is and where he's going to be the next few days," Matt said.

"And what will you do? Sit home and watch piano documentaries, waiting for my answer??" Megan said angrily.

"Hey! I have the hardest job of all. Who do you think is gonna get the murder weapon?" Matt asked. "And that was only one time, there was nothing else on!!"

Megan was silent for a moment. "Fine," she spit out.

"I fly to LA in two days. Don't waste time, Megan." Matt hung up.

************

After collecting herself again, Megan called Allison.

"Hey girlie, what's up?" Allison asked her friend.

"Uh, nothing really," Megan said, desperately trying to sound casual.

"Wanna hang out again today?" Allison offered.

Megan exhaled silently in relief. The hard part was over. Well, mostly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool! Let's go shopping!"

"Okay, I'll meet you outside," Megan told her.

"See you then." The two hung up.

***********

Allison and Megan met and started walking towards downtown. Megan remembered what Matt had told her. _Spend lots of time with Allison. Try and find out where Adam is and where he's going to be the next few days. _

_"So, Allison," Megan started. "Have you talked to Adam recently? I bet you miss him."_

_"Yeah, I miss him a lot. I actually talked to him over the phone yesterday, after you left," Allison replied, unaware of the nervous tone in Megan's voice. _

_"Really?? Good!" Megan said, excited she had made some headway._

_Allison shot her a confused glance. Megan quickly masked it and started to talk again._

_"So, where is he? How's the album going?" Megan asked her._

_Allison laughed. "Why all the sudden questions about Adam?" she asked curiously. _

_"Um, no reason," Megan said quickly, caught off guard._

_"Someone's got a crush on Adam......" Allison said in a sing song-y voice, elbowing Megan in the ribs. Megan decided to go along with it. Why not??_

"Yeah, maybe I do like him a little," Megan said.

"I knew it!!" Allison shrieked, hopping up and down. "Aw, Meg, that's so cute!!"

Megan faked a laugh. "Yeah, I guess. So where is he?"

"Oh, he's at a big press conference in Washington," Allison said easily. "He'll be home in two or three days, depending on when he can get a flight."

"Perfect," Megan said, smiling wide.

************

A few hours later, Megan was back in her hotel room when her cell phone rang. Megan sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, you know who it is," Matt said impatiently from the other end.

"Hi, Matt," she said, slightly annoyed.

Matt either didn't pick up on her tone or ignored it. "So, how did it go today? Did you talk to Allison?"

"Yeah, I got all the information," Megan told him.

"Good. So what's the deal?"

"Adam's in Washington now. He'll be home around the time you fly out here," Megan said.

"That works. It's a shame we can't just get the job done in Washington, but that would require us getting too much information."

"Yeah, it's kind of dangerous," Megan agreed. "Allison was already curious as to why I was asking about Adam in the first place."

"Too risky. It's a shame, there would be less witnesses around where he is now."

"Yeah, it really stinks," Megan replied, but secretly she was glad a Washington killing wasn't an option.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next few days passed a lot faster than Megan wished they would. She was on the line of a nervous breakdown, she was so worried about how the next few days would play out. Sitting in her hotel room thinking about this, she let out a frustrated sigh. Megan felt split right down the center. If it was up to her, she would let Adam live his life, with the success she knew he had earned and rightfully deserved. He was a sweet guy, and really deserve to be killed. He had done nothing wrong. Megan also felt horrible about using Allison to get information about Adam's whereabouts. Allison was also so kind as well, and just wanted to hang out with Megan. _Some friend I am,_ she thought sadly.

On the other hand, the other half of her loved her son so dearly, and wanted him to have a good life. As much as she hated to admit it, Matt had a point. She was running out of money, and how would that benefit in raising a child? Killing Adam and successfully stealing his rather large paycheck would garuntee her son a good life. Megan turned over on her bed and let her face fall into a pillow. Making this difficult decision was tearing her apart, both inside and out.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock on her door. Megan quickly composed herself and answered the door. Matt walked in.

"I made it!" he exclaimed. "Was a little hard getting past airplane security, but I did it, because I'm so amazing."

Megan didn't answer.

Matt looked up. "Megan, you look terrible. What's the problem?"

"Matt, I don't want to do this!" she cried hysterically.

But Matt wasn't going to put up with any nonsense. It was too late to back out. Adam was due home later that day. "Megan, we've been through this before. Do I have to remind you again?"

Megan shook her head no through her tears.

"Good." Matt moved further into the room and shut the door. "Check this out." Matt opened his suitcase and pulled out a small velvet bag. Megan hesitantly took the bag, and opened it. A shiny revolver rested inside. Megan almost threw up or fainted when she saw this, she couldn't figure out which. Megan's phone rang suddenly, and she looked down to see a tect from Allison.

_Adam just got home. Yay!_

"Who is it?" Matt asked curiously.

Still silent, Megan held out her phone. Matt smiled as he read the message.

"Perfect. He's back earlier than I thought. Let's move now. We have no time to lose." Matt started to leave, but Megan stayed rooted to her spot. He went back over, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door.

***

All too soon, Megan found herself standing next to Matt, outside Adam's place.

"Let's do this," Matt said grimly.

The two went to the door, and Megan turned the knob. The door was open.

"Smart, Adam," Matt snickered. They walked further into the house to see a sleeping figure on the couch.

"Perfect," Matt whispered. "We can kill him now, quickly and quietly." He moved closer to Adam. Suddenly, to Matt's dismay and Megan's relief, Adam woke up.

"Matt? Megan? What are you doing here?" he asked, alarmed.

"Sorry, Adam. But we have to do what we have to do," Matt told him.

Adam was still confused. "What do you mean?"

Matt grinned. "Oh, I think you know what I mean," he said, pulling out the gun.

Adam gasped. Quick as a flash, he got up and ran for the door.

Matt made a snap decision. "Megan!!!" he tossed her the gun, and ran to block the door from Adam's escape.

***

Just as this was all happening, Allison arrived at Adam's house, to reunite with her best friend again. Walking up to the door, she heard voices coming from inside the house. Curious, she opened the door and saw Matt blocking the other exit, Megan at the other end of the room holding a gun, and Adam right in between them, looking terrified. Megan held up the gun. Allison gasped.

"Dammit Megan, shoot already!!" Matt yelled.

Megan closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Allison screamed. She ran across the room and shoved Adam aside. The bullet flew over her head --- and struck Matt. He fell to the floor.

Megan screamed and dropped the gun. "Matt!!!" She ran over to him, tears streaming down her face. But it was too late, he was already dead. She sat there and cried and cried over the loss.

On the other side of the room, Allison got up from where she had fallen on Adam, and grabbed his hand to help him up. Adam immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You saved my life, Allison," he told her. "Thank you."

Allison smiled up at him. "Aww, it's okay," she said. "If you weren't around anymore, who else would we make fun of for a weird nail polish obsession?"

Adam laughed and hugged her tightly again. The two turned around to see Megan getting up from next to where Matt lay.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said. "Matt made me do it. I would never want to kill either of you, ever."

Adam nodded. "We understand."

Allison added, "we forgive you, Meg."

Megan smiled, and the three joined in a group hug. They looked at Matt's remains on the floor.

"Its' too bad Matt couldn't be here to join us," Allison said, giggling.

"Yeah, it's too bad," Adam commented.

They all looked down at Matt for a second. Then Megan broke the silence.

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" she asked her friends.

"Sure," they replied, and the three left Adam's house together.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? The ending was a little weak, I admit. But overall, I enjoyed writing this highly. Oh, and if you haven't already, check out a story co-written by me and EO4EVER, called Latinas Like To Party. Reviews would be appreciated, thanks!!!**


End file.
